


Unplanned.

by just_another_killjoy_youngblood



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Bi Klaus, Bisexuality, Daddy Issues, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Loss, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, New Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Plot, Plot Twists, Post-Season/Series 01, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_killjoy_youngblood/pseuds/just_another_killjoy_youngblood
Summary: When you spend all that time time-traveling, the past will always come to bite you on the ass.Basically a whole mess of daddy issues, addiction and pansexuality and bisexuality.





	1. Hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever Umbrella Academy fanfic (and it will be a few chapters long) so please don't hate me if I mess it up. Also Klaus is pansexual in this story so if you have a problem with that don't read this. Hope you folks like it and if you do leave a comment! Enjoy!

Catlike, I slinked through the black iron gates. The cool air of the night permeated through the spandex fabric that covered me. Wearing an all-black catsuit, a bandana across my face and army boots to match was a bit much, but I felt a bit much. Adrenaline was coursing through my body, seeping into every fibre of my being, right down to my fingertips. Although I tried, I couldn’t wipe the smug grin that was plastered on my face. I’d always been good at this, sneaking, though usually I would be sneaking out instead of sneaking in.

As I reached the door, hand on the doorknob, the voices coming from inside reached me. They were all shouting, and I could feel my concentration slip a little. I made myself count to ten calmly. That wouldn’t do, not at all. A slight breeze pulled my attention and I notice a curtain catch in the wind. An open window. 

Perfect.

Careful as to not make a sound, I slipped through the easy entrance, into what looked like a study. I assumed it didn’t get used much and probably belonged to the famous Reginald Hargreeves himself. It seemed none of his children had taken it upon themselves to look after the place. The books that littered the desk and floor were strewn about carelessly, along with papers, stationary and random pieces of décor. I wondered if I could pick through and find anything worth selling when I was done. 

“You’re so selfish Diego! You’ve never done anything for anyone else apart from yourself.”

“I’m not the selfish one here, I think we all know who that is. Do you really think I’d want to work with you again? All you do is create more problems; I’d do better on my own. We all would.”

The voices could be heard again, louder now that I was inside the walls of the house. I had to be quick before I’d lost my rush of clarity and nerve. I crept towards the door of the study, which was slightly ajar, just enough to make out some of the figures in the main room. Number One, Luthor Hargreeves’s huge bulk of a body was hard to miss. He was standing with his back towards me. In front of him a good few metres away was Number Two, Diego. They were clearly at odds, locked in a heated argument. 

“Look guys, arguing isn’t going to solve anything. Could both just calm down for a minute.”

Number Seven. Vanya. The most dangerous of the group. Not that you would know from her small timid voice. I couldn’t see her, which was worrying. But I guessed that she was sitting on the sofa, being blocked by Luthor. 

“Hey look I’m calm. It’s Godzilla over here you ought to be worried about, not me.” Diego taunted.

At that, Luthor, all six-foot-something of him lunged towards his brother in fury.

This was it, my chance. It was now or never baby, and I chose now. 

I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank, slipped out of the door and let chaos commence. 

Number Three, Allison, was the first to notice me, but with no voice she couldn’t warn the others before I’d grabbed a vase that was to hand and smashed it over head, knocking her out cold. I could practically hear the sound of the other’s necks snapping as they all whipped around to look at me. Taking advantage of the element of surprise, I went for Vanya next. I hurled my body towards her to knock her to the ground, but before I could get there Luthor’s hands had gripped onto me, pulling me off the floor. I focussed my energies on him, instead of struggling, grabbing onto his head to pull myself around, to sit on his shoulders. Anticipating his every move, I avoided all attempts to get me off of him, and secured my arm around his neck, blocking his airway. The more panicked he became, the easier it was to control him, it wouldn’t be long before he’d be down too. 

Just as his strength was starting to leave him, the blades came shooting at me, all missing their mark. But in the commotion, my grip on Luthor had slipped. In that moment of weakness, Number One’s sense had seemingly come back to him as he charged backwards in order to slam me into the wall. Unluckily for him I was quicker and leaped off before he could do anything useful. Instead he managed to slam his own head into the wall, knocking himself out.

Idiot.

It wasn’t over though. Diego’s knives were still rushing past my head, and although I’d had probably been alright to keep avoiding them, it was so much more fun to take out the target instead. I stormed towards him, dodging every blade until he’d run out and I was within fighting distance from the man. Our brawl began, me avoiding every punch, slap and kick, and managing to get a good couple of licks in before-

“HOLY SHIT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!” Number Four, Klaus’s shrill voice rang through the room. 

In all the prep and planning that I had done I knew that Four was a wildcard. 

I didn’t do well with wildcards. 

Turning my attention back to the fight at hand, I headbutted Diego straight in the nose, bloodying both his and my face. Taking him out before it was too late. 

As I did just that, Klaus’s hands came to deliver my doom. 

I hadn’t noticed that my suit had ripped. Only a tiny tear in the arm but it was enough for one of his icy fingers to come into contact with my skin. The pain was instantaneous. All of the voices, all at once, all unexpected, filled my head so full I couldn’t breathe, but only gasp and go limp. A second later I was screaming, not that I could hear myself over the clamour, but I could feel it in my throat. 

In surprise his grip on me adjusted, and our skin was no longer touching. The voices quietened so that they were now a low hum in the back of my head. But it didn’t matter, I was done. The attack on my senses had left me exhausted and powerless, drooping in Klaus’s arms. 

Frustration rocked through me, after all this I’d wasted my opportunity, as I attempted to struggle, Klaus just held onto me tighter, locking me in. Scared that he would touch my skin again I stayed still.

My screams had awoken Luther and Allison and brought Diego back to his right mind. Vanya was still in the same place on the couch, with a terrified look on her face, but before I could question why she hadn’t had used her powers on me, my attentions were pulled elsewhere.

The appearance of a cross looking teenaged boy that had materialised before me was much more interesting. 

Klaus’s hand came in front of me, pulling the bandana off my face, fortunately not catching my skin, revealing my smug smile that had returned.

I locked eyes with the boy in front of me.

“Hello, father.”


	2. Where did a girl like you get boots like that?

** _“Hello, father.”_ **

***

“Wait, what did she just say?!”

Came Diego’s voice through a muffled sounding nose, maybe I’d managed to break it.

Although this was the moment I’d been waiting for, for the day I could look my father in the eye and complete the rest of my plan I could see that the situation was impossible. The group seemed to still be reeling from what had just happened, and my head was still throbbing with pain from being within such close proximity to Number Four. I readied myself for escape and yanked my arms free, pushing myself forward, out of Klaus’s hold on me. Going back the way I came wasn’t going to work, with both Number One and Two near the door of the study, and Five in front of me. The only way I could think of was up, I remembered the attic I saw in the blueprints of the house, there was a chance I could climb down the outside.

I bolted, taking the stairs two at a time, charging hard and fast.

But he was faster.

As I reached the top of the staircase, there Five was, appearing in front of me. Damn I was all off, the medications from the hospital were probably still in my system, combined with the attack on my senses just a mere seconds ago, I was not in my best state. He caught me, and for a split second our eyes met, and everything slowed down.

‘Who the hell are you?’

The expression in his eyes conveyed the message I heard in my head so clearly, and it took me by surprise. Then I regained myself, but it was too late, he shoved me back down the stairs before I could get away. As I tumbled down, I felt what was most likely a rib cracking as I hit the hard wood. Once again Luther’s huge hands gripped onto me, pulling me from the floor, and although I predicted his every move, my body was weakened, and my counter moves were slow.

“Klaus quick do what you did before!”

Luther ordered as I was beginning to worm my way out of his hands.

“Me?! I don’t even know what I did! She just started screaming!”

Panic was begging to set in, if he got his hands on me again, I’d be finished.

“Touch her skin again Klaus.”

It was Vanya, who’d risen from her sitting position, but still had the scared look on her face.  
I grunted in frustration, desperate to get away from Luther’s clutches, but despite my own skill he was too strong for me in my declining condition.

“Do it.”

As I watched Klaus stride towards me, terror and fear bubbled through my veins. My heart felt as though it was about to implode with alarm. His startling hazel green eyes met with mine, and I saw what I thought was apprehension and possibly regret within them.

_‘I’m sorry…’_

I heard, as his tattooed hand raised to cup my face, bringing with them my ruin. As I shook my head as I final attempt at resistance, the iciness of his palms and fingers shook through me, and the deafening noise rocked through me once more. The voices wailing and shrieking echoed into my bones, and I was screaming with them. But not for long, as I could feel my energy slip away, my body rigid in pain. My strength was leaving me and there was nothing I could do about it. Along with it my consciousness, slowly everything was drowned out by darkness.

***

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I noticed was the burn of the ropes digging into my wrists and feet. Then I noticed the solid wood of the chair I was strapped to. Finally, I noticed that I couldn’t see anything, and the weight of the fabric over my face. But although I couldn’t see, what they didn’t know was that I could hear everything.

_‘Who the hell is this girl?’_

_‘Who was she talking to…Five?’_

_‘I wonder where she bought her boots…’_

“A Goodwill in Winnipeg, Canada.”

It was childish to reveal myself so early on, but I just couldn’t resist the opportunity to freak them out. Besides, being impulsive was all part of my charm.

“What did you just say?” Luther asked, in a voice I’m assuming was attempting to be intimidating.

“Wait, how did you…? How did you hear that?”

This time it was Diego questioning, satisfying my need to make them feel as uncomfortable as I did in that moment.

“She’s obviously just some lunatic not making sense, who are you?”

It was Luther again, god I wished he would just shut up. His voice just so irritating.

“No, I-I thought that in my head…about the boots I mean. I didn’t say anything out loud.”

Suddenly the blindfold was ripped off. The abrupt inflow of light made it hard to see, all I could make out were the figures in front of me.

“How did you do that?” Diego growled.

I sensed him coming closer, his face invading my personal space.

My eyes were beginning to focus now, and I could look right into the golden-brown flecks in his eyes. Despite the facade of confidence and the implied threat, I could see it behind all that. Fear, fear of the unknown. I had unsettled him.

From a young child I had known that the things I could do, and the things I knew made people afraid. But really it wasn’t me they were afraid of; they were afraid of themselves. That the deepest, darkest corner of their minds could be exposed and discovered. Imagine those thoughts, of what’d done, or wanted to do, the things that nobody else was meant to know, could be heard clearly by someone else.

I hated it.

I found things out that I wish I hadn’t. Learnt things a young child should never learn so young. I couldn’t be lied to, couldn’t be fooled, so in some ways it was good. But in other way it was debilitating. My mother never understood it, so when the problems started, she couldn’t cope. Doctors’ visits turned to hospital stays, and then eventually that turned into being sectioned ‘for my own good’. That in itself opened a whole new can of worms, so all in all, I hated my power and what I could do, just as much as I hated everyone else.

The last time I escaped, I swore would be the last. My drive for revenge was the only thing that had kept me going to this point, and now I had failed, and I had nothing else.

“I’d watch where you put that face of yours, wouldn’t want to break your nose any more than I already have Two.” I bragged.

There was no point in even trying to get out of it now. Why bother playing nice?

He snarled in frustration but pulled away quite quickly.

“Who are you working for, The Commission? Government? Why are you here?”

This time it was Five, I could see his patience was wearing thin now. He was staring at me with those cold dark eyes, and I couldn’t help but wonder if we did look anything alike. I hoped not, but then again, I wasn’t exactly the warmest person on Earth either.

“Aw you really don’t recognise me? I’m hurt dad…” I whined.

“Stop calling me that, I’m clearly not your father.” He argued.

“New Years Eve, London. The turn of the millennium.”

As I stated it, I watched as all the blood drained from his face.


	3. What's the point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer this time, hope you enjoy!

**October 14th, 2008. **

That’s the one. The worst day of my life so far.

I remember it so clearly, despite have lost and warped so many of my memories that I can’t really piece my childhood back together. I think it’s the severity of the pain I felt that day is the reason that it’s so embedded in my mind. It was ‘bring your dad to school day’ at my primary school, but I didn’t have a dad. If I’m honest, up until this point it didn’t bother me too much, the only thing that did bother me was looking like more of a weirdo than I already did. My mum and I moved around a lot so fitting in at new schools was never particularly easy. Not that I was phased much, I had always been outgoing and resilient to the opinions of other children.

This school was a little different though.

I struggled when we lived in big cities. I always had more ‘episodes’ when we lived in them, and I was also sicklier, never really settling. By this point we’d been moving to smaller towns which had been much better for me, but also much harder on my mum finding jobs. In the October of 2008, we’d moved to a sleepy village in rural Wales. It was gorgeous. Rolling fields that never ended, filled with lambs and horses to count. I loved it there. I’d never been so peaceful.

There was a slight issue though, most of the people who lived there were either farmers that lived in almost solitude, or wealthy families with huge estates. Luckily my mum had managed to get a job part time cleaning in one of these huge estates, which also meant that we could live in one of the small cottages on the property as part of her wage. Unluckily, the family had a daughter my age, who was in my class, and who happened to despise me.

Mrs. Waun had called the class in, while the already lined up dads smiled on proudly at the front of the class. One by one each child went up, introduced their dad, and then the dad would talk for a while, and then the next kid would go. There was only one other person in my class without a father. Tommy Peters, his dad had died in a car accident two years prior. When it was Tommy’s turn, he stood up and told the class his favourite memory of his father. He’d taken him fishing, it was raining the whole time and they hadn’t caught anything, but they’d talked and laughed and sang silly songs the whole time. While he was telling his story, I’m ashamed to admit that I felt completely jealous of Tommy. I knew his dad was dead, but at least he had pictures of what he looked like, he remembered the way his voice sounded and how his old shirt still smelled of him. I didn’t have that.

Needless to say, when it was my turn and I stood up and told the class the truth of who my father was, I didn’t get the same reaction. Kids do horrible things to the girl who says her father is a time traveller, who had to leave to save the world.

I felt so betrayed, by my classmates, my mother, even myself. I knew deep down I couldn’t blame her really because she was telling the truth. Every fibre of my being knew that. But it didn’t make it any easier though.

After this incident my whole world had changed, not only because everybody saw me as more of a freak than they already did, but also because it was the reason for my first doctors visit.

**Present Day**

“What is your name?”

Five asked, voice monotone, face blank.

“Cassandra…Lee”

I searched his face for a flicker of recognition, or a memory or, something, but there was nothing to be seen.

“Would you excuse us for a moment, Cassandra?”

“It’s not like I’m going anywhere is it?”

He just huffed, somewhere between a chuckle and something that meant he was surprised. Five beckoned the others to follow him as he strolled to the office I’d broken into. They followed and shut the door.

Although they’d left the room, I could still sense their emotions.

_Anger._

_Confusion._

_Surprise._

_Curiosity._

_Disbelief._

_Anxiety._

_Concern. _

While they congregated, deciding what to do with me, I was deciding how to escape. Initially I had wanted to come, have it out with my father, perhaps uncover some truths and then probably kill him. I could see that this was possibly not the soundest plan, and I had severely underrated the rest of the people who stood between me and him.

I looked around the room for anything close by that I could use to cut myself free of the ropes, I noticed where I’d fought Two there was a broken glass. The only problem was, it was a fair distance away from where I was sitting. I had two options. I could either try and shuffle my way to the glass, cut myself free and bolt before they came back, or I could try my luck and hope that they wouldn’t kill me there and then.

I chose the latter, preferring having a chance of escaping, rather than just accepting fate. I wasn’t going to lie I was disappointed. I wanted answers, I wanted to win for once, for once I wanted things to go right, but they didn’t just like always. I shuffled the chair around, and slowly began inching my way towards the glass. After a few almost falls and the odd loud noise, I managed to get to it without fucking up. Turning my head to check for sound within the room to indicate that they were coming back, for the first time I took a second to appreciate the magnitude and flair of the mansion. It reminded me of the house my mother used to clean. Shaking myself out of it, I got to work, picking up a shard of glass off the floor with my feet and raising it so that I could grab it. I started on my left hand and was halfway through the right when I heard the door open, and the sound of an awkward cough.

“And where do you think you’re going?” One asked.

“Uh, I have to pee?” I lied.

“Look, this isn’t going to work if you keep lying to us. Who are you, and what do you want?”

“I’m not lying, my name is Cassandra Lee and I came here to find my father.”

“Who you think is Five?” Two jumped in.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure, time traveller? Powers and all that?” I retorted.

“Did the Commission send you?”

Five asked, drawing my attention back to him.

“No, who are ‘The Commission’? Why do you keep asking me that?”

Frustrated he replied:

“It doesn’t matter, alright I can’t help you. I don’t know who you are, and I’m not related to you.”

“My mother’s name is Raz. You knew her, I know you did. There is no point in lying to me,”

_Guilt._

_Turmoil._

_Fear._

“You see what does that mean? ‘There’s no point in lying to me’,” Klaus piped up.

“You’re like us, aren’t you?”

I flickered my eyes to his heavily eyelinered ones, his intrigue mirrored my own. How did his touch hurt me so?

But there were other, more important answers I needed first, and not from him.

I averted my gaze, to look directly back at the boy who was my dad. It felt so unreal, to see someone, at least five years younger than me, and know that they are my father. He was the image of conflicted, not wanting to admit the ugly truth, but also knowing that there was no way he could lie now.

“How old are you?” Five demanded.

“Twenty.”

“And you were born...?”

“September, year two-thousand.”

“Right, right.”

“Look I just want some answers. I just need to know some things and then I’ll leave you alone okay? You don’t need to kill me or lock me up or anything alright? You know, I’m really sorry I just barged in here and started fucking shit up, I’m just really impulsive sometimes, and I don’t think, and-”

“We aren’t going to kill you.” Vanya interrupted, despite the questioning glance from Luther that said otherwise.

I sighed in relief all the same.

“Just for now, we’ve decided to keep you here until we can find out who you are and if it’s safe enough to let you go.” Diego chimed in.

“What?! You can’t keep me here; you aren’t the police!” I argued.

“It’s the only way we can keep both ourselves and you safe Cassandra. Think about it, you came in here tried to take us down and now you expect us to trust you?”

I had really shot myself in the foot, now Five and this stupid group were going to lock me up for as long as they wanted to.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m sorry – I just get confused and-and I get ahead of myself! I can get you money, or you know other things?”

Five shook his head.

“You’re staying here.”

This couldn’t be happening, to finally escape years of captivity to finally face my father to being chained up all over again.

“Don’t do this…you really don’t need to. I’ll be good alright? I’m sorry! Please don’t keep me here!”

I was shouting now, pulling at the second rope. Screw answers, I needed to get away. I still had the glass, so I went to work again, praying I’d free myself before they could get to me. It was futile. In the panic all I’d done was cut my hand to shreds before Two rushed forward and ripped it out of my reach.

With my free hand I desperately threw punches and hits, enraged. Aiming for any part of his body I could reach, which was hardly any. I growled in frustration, and squirmed and fought in my chair. I had to get out.

“I’ll take her down. We’re better off if she’s down there instead of up here.” One offered.

_Need to get some distance from that little psycho._

I heard.

“I don’t think that the best idea Luther, look what happened last time we did that.” Klaus argued.

They all turned to look at Vanya, and the turned away quickly, as if embarrassed.

“Put her in Ben’s old room, we can all keep an eye on her there, and there isn’t any obvious way she could escape.” Two said.

“Ben wants me to tell you all that he isn’t comfortable with that.”

“Well Ben’s just going to have to suck it up.” Five snapped at Four.

I heard Four mutter, something about being a team player.

“Are we sure about this? She’s dangerous we’ve already seen that-”

Allison put her hand out to touch Luther’s huge arm, quietening him from protesting further.

“Fine, but if she tries to kill us again, I’m not promising anything.” He decided.

So, they’d agreed to keep me as a hostage until I could be trusted to set free. That was fine, I could play along as long as I needed to, I’d done it before. I could do it again. All I needed to do was keep calm. One came towards me and picked me up, chair and all, and carried me upstairs while the others followed. It was striking how strong he actually was, as if I was nothing more than a shopping bag. Once we got upstairs he placed me in a small room, fitted with a single bed. It was obviously a room for a child, but kept meticulously clean, and it looked as though nobody had lived here for years.

“Now what?” Two asked.

“Look at her hand.” Vanya noticed.

It was bleeding steadily; I must had cut it quite deep in the struggle. Allison stepped forward, motioned towards my hand, silently asking permission to examine it.

I nodded resignedly.

If I was to be staying here awhile, there wasn’t much point being in pain the whole time. I needed my strength back.

I hissed as she opened it out, scoping out the damage. And then she left. Not two minutes later she returned with bandages and a first aid kit. She looked at the others.

_Let me help her in peace._

I heard her say inside her head.

Had she worked out the nuances of my powers so quickly? Was she already trying to manipulate me into trusting her? Or was I already starting to lose it again?

The others, understanding her gaze all shuffled out of the room. One hesitated at the door for a split second but then left too, until it was just her and I.


End file.
